1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a nitrous acid generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been common practice to generate an aqueous solution of nitrous acid, for example, for use as a cleaning solution (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-77666, for example).
In the technique described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-77666, nitrogen oxide gas including nitrogen monoxide and nitrogen dioxide is produced by electric discharge in air. The nitrogen oxide, which is produced in air, is bubbled through the liquid to form a solution.